


Intermission 3: Crushes Revealed, Memzi's Tale #6

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyFollowing the discovery of a new quirk of his body, Angel Dust discusses with Memzi the events of Vaggie's Visit, and Alastor's affections are shown.This comparatively short work is meant to set up traits and provide more depth of character. Don't worry, a longer one will be posted next.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 4





	Intermission 3: Crushes Revealed, Memzi's Tale #6

Dreams blank from drink imbibed, memories shifting along unseen while the brightening sky teased wakefulness to all the light touched. Hell's sky alight with morning, Memzi stirred from peaceful slumber to find himself wondering if last night had even happened. A quick glance to the side at the empty bottle and pair of wine glasses atop the side table near his bed told the story in full. The memories of last night were certainly real, a realization that gave way to a bit of a frenzy when he thought of how he almost kissed Vaggie. Such an emotion led to a swift jump from his bed.

A look around the room, alone, all alone.

He'd have to get used to not having that sweet spider next to him ever morning. Memzi let his mind wander while stripping and heading into his bathroom. He slid a towel around his waist, then checked the bruise on his cheek, a leftover from Katie's assault the day before. It seemed like it was already healed. A fact he pondered while speaking to himself.

"Lizard eyes, lizard climbing, lizard healing...", He opened his mouth to take a good look inside it in the mirror, "Lizard tongue, maybe? My teeth look sorta normal... What the hell even is normal? What the fuck is next with me? Am I gonna grow scales and feel cold all the time?"

Another look at his tongue, then he let it hang from his lips. It seemed normal enough, until he started messing with it, flexing his tongue muscles however he could until it shot out several feet, and smacked itself back into his mouth, sending him stumbling backwards into the empty shower tub behind him. Tripping back on the edge of tit he smacked his head into the wall before falling into the tub. A shout marked his blunder.

"AGH FUCK!! Son of a BITCH, that's fuckin PAIN!"

The impact of his fall and screams had woken Angel Dust who'd still been sleeping at the time. 

"M-Mem?"

He felt the thump of Memzi's head bashing against the wall, and immediately rushed from his bed, sliding on a bathrobe and getting his tommy gun. A quick pick of the lock and he was inside, going straight to the bathroom to find him.

"Mem! Oh my god are you ok?!"

A chuckle began, continuing along, growing until Memzi was roaring with laughter, not even minding getting his bonked head.

"Hey! Angel! Look at this!", A test of his tongue again, and it shot out, springing back into his mouth like before, "Pretty cool huh?"

A face of worry led to frustrated surprise, complete with a furrowed brow and a mouth hanging open, his head leaned in a little more as if to get a better look at the situation at hand. Angel seemed about ready to smack Memzi for making him worry so much.

"You made a racket doing THAT?!"

Not even being yelled at was enough to dampen his spirits, "Ah, well... doing it for the first time surprised me!"

"You didn't know you could do that? How do you not know your actual body?"

"Well I know now! I mean, did you everything you could do with your body when you got down here?", Memzi asked

"I-", He paused, thinking it over, "Huh... Good point, I mean it's not like we get any kinda training for that. Speaking of bodies... have you gone full demon yet?", Said Angel.

"Uh... what's that mean?"

"You know when you turn all scary and look more like a monstah?"

"As far as I know I've... never... changed, like that."

"Well, I wanna be around when you do, I deserve to be the first one to see you turn!"

"Ah, sure?", His towel fell right off as he stood up, " Can you give me some privacy? I was gonna take a shower."

A short chuckle heard, then Angel retorted, "What you wanna be clean for someone? you smell alright t'me."

"Well I'd like to look my best!", He said with a flash of Charlie and Vaggie in his mind.

"Uh, Mem, it's been one night since you last saw me. Ain't like you gotta get dressed up for a reunion."

"Angel, It's not about you."

"Oh yeah? Then who is it about? Who's the lucky guy that's got you thinkin you need to look like a million bucks?"

"I'll tell you after I'm clean."

He swiftly pulled the shower curtain to block Angel's view of his naked body. The water turned on as hot as it would go. Angel Dust decided to lay himself on Memzi's bed after taking in the sight of the wine bottle and glasses on the table, chuckling to himself on what Memzi might have gotten up to the first night away from him. A few minutes later and he was finished up, and wrapping his hair in a dry towel, with a second one around his waist. Angel perked up, standing up from the bed when he came out to give his freshly laundered friend a tight little hug. Memzi simply let him do it, he was still nervous about telling his former roommate about last night.

"Ok, you had your wash, now it's time to talk, who's the lucky guy you wanna stick it in?

"It's not a guy...", He said while looking to the side, unwilling to look up at Angel.

"Don't tell me it's Niffty. Please, you're gonna break my heart!", He said, laughing at the thought of them actually together, "I mean, you're a mess in the mornin so I guess it'll work with your big fluffy head o' hair for her to straighten out!"

"It's not Niffty but... I'm not sure if I'm into her like that. No it's uh..." He paused, pushing his way out of Angel dust's grip to trot over to his dresser.

"C'mon babe, you can't leave me hanging like that I gotta know who took your heart so I can take it back!", A tease as usual, but that joke was a well meaning one, he was only looking out for his little lizard.

"I- please don't freak out.", He said while sliding on a pair of boxers under his towel.

"Well you already said it wasn't a guy so of course I'm gonna freak out a little cause my boy finally found someone! Remember how you ducked out on me when I tried introducin ya to Cherri? You went right up a wall and straight out the open skylight in the club!"

"You know I get nervous meeting new people!"

"You handed me your drink and made your escape a half second later.", He said with crossed arms.

"And for good reason!", He'd tossed off the towel and plucked a pair of pants from the dresser.

"The reason being I told you all about Cherri before I decided to let you two play together and you were so intimidated and worried you'd make a fool of y'self?"

"...Yeah."

"Fine, I get ya, you need more time to get used to people, I undahstand! Now who're ya crushin on, spit it out, the suspense is killing me!"

Memzi turned around slowly to see his reaction, "It's... It's Charlie."

A shock to be sure, Angel's eyes going wide, he was speechless for a few seconds, "Really?"

"And Vaggie too."

"You gotta be bullshitting me, BOTH of em?! Really?! you got the hots for a pair that's already a fuckin pair... Ok! Gimme the details, I need to know *everything*. When did you start, why, and what do you plan to do about these feelings of yours?"

A deep breath, and he sat on his bed, Angel taking a seat next to him.

"With Charlie, it started when she hugged me on the roof but I only really knew when she gave me her number, I got the chance to just... look at her, not in a creepy way! She was right in front me and... Angel, she's gorgeous.", He said with a swooning sigh...

"Ok Charlie I understand, but, consider this, she's a Princess of HELL, Mem! You make one wrong move and Lucifer is going to have your head on the hood of his car!", His concern was thick enough to slice up and serve.

"... ok but, Vaggie doesn't seem scared that she's with her."

"Th- y- huh... good point, did not think of that, guess I'm uh, a little not all there because I'm just figuring out my boy toy's in love with the power couple of the century!", He gestured grandly to Memzi as if he were some kind of trophy.

"Oh yeah, and about Vaggie..."

"Lemme guess, you two shared a tender moment on the roof ended up fucking each other up there?", he said with an arm draped around Memzi's shoulder.

"First of all, fuck no, still a virgin here, this dick ain't getting wet."

"Much to my unending disappointment!", he said, punctuating his words with a chuckle

"And second! it was last night."

"... what."

"Yeah. It was last night, Vaggie came in with wine and talked about what happened with Katie, then we drank, laughed together and... almost kissed."

"I leave you alone for one night and you cheat on me with Vaggie, that really hurts y'know.", he let the seriousness hang in the air for a moment, with Memzi having a dawning horror on his face, right up until Angel let out a hefty laugh, "Just yanking yer chain babe!"

"Right... anyways... I don't even know if she remembers last night, both of us were getting pretty hammered."

\---

"Vaggiiiie! get up!", whined Charlie.

Obviously not being used to drinking, she'd gotten a nasty hangover from last night, and was being dragged out of bed by Charlie, a task made difficult by Vaggie's refusal to get out of bed.

"Oh god last night fucking happened...", She smacked a pillow over her face to avoid the light of day.

"Yes! Ngh! It did! And you'll get plenty of other chances to kiss him!"

"I don't regret not kissing him I regret drinking so muuuuch..."

with a sharp breath she stops trying to pull Vaggie out of bed, "I'll get you some aspirin in a bit for the headache but we need to start the day! It's your turn to oversee the delivery service!"

"Can't Alastor do it?!", She yelled from behind her pillow

"He's the cook!"

\---

"Hey... wait a minute ain't you on kitchen duty?", Said Angel Dust

"...Oh fuck."

As if on cue, the door opens to reveal Alastor standing there. With his expression set in stone with a wicked glare upon Memzi, he held up his hand, bringing the lad to his feet. A snap of his fingers and the leaf eyed boy's clothes changed in an instant. Now adorned in a red suit lined with black pinstripes, around the collar of which lay a bright red tie. Alastor turned his freshly dressed underling toward himself with another wave of his hand and took a hostile grip of that tie he gave him, pulling him closer, another snap of his fingers blowing back the towel on Memzi's head, and drying his hair all at once before it was put into a pony tail that was a little too tight.

"I really don't appreciate it when the help is late to the show."

"S-sorry Alastor...", spoken with quivering fearful tones...

The briefest of chuckles followed, and his expression relaxed while he inched his lips closer to Memzi's, "You're lucky you have a pretty face...", He said softly.

Memzi's heart was about ready to burst from his chest with how close he was, how inescapable this situation was. It felt like Katie holding him at gunpoint all over again, his trembling quickly became apparent, what with his legs shaking madly about as they weakened from Alastor's advances. Up until Angel stepped in between the two, Pulling Memzi away from from the Radio Demon's grip, which surprisingly, he allowed.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to yank his leash!"

Alastor had a blank look in his eyes, that damned smile, and no response. Wordlessly he transported himself and Memzi down to the cafeteria, and put that lad to work in the kitchen for the rest of the day. He ran him ragged, enjoying every moment he struggled, yet, he made sure to praise him, if only to keep his spirits somewhat up.

After all, he was very interested in seeing what this green eyed boy would do next.


End file.
